Recently, as electronic appliances have tended toward multifunction, a camera is installed in the electronic appliances, such as a sound reproduction apparatus or a mobile communication terminal.
In general, the electronic appliance is manufactured in a small size such that a user can easily carry the electronic appliance. Thus, the camera installed in the electronic appliance is also manufactured in the small size.
Meanwhile, a carrier for installing a lens of a camera is supported by a spring. However, the carrier may be arranged deviating from the precise position due to the assembling tolerance of components of the camera and deformation of the spring, so the zero point of the lens may not be corrected.
In addition, since the carrier is supported by the spring, if the carrier is excessively fluctuated due to external impact applied thereto, the spring may be deformed.